


loyal stray

by ZOMBIEDOG (orphan_account)



Series: MINIFORMERS [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, but do i care? absolutely not, hes my wife and ill write him as OOC as i please, i wont lie tyrest is probably EXTREMELY out of character, miniformers, who are you to stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: It was definitely going to take a while for all three of you to fall into a new rhythem, but you had faith that (if life didn't throw any more mini surprises at you) you could all settle into a comfortable existence together, small (read: petty) fights aside





	loyal stray

**Author's Note:**

> listen... there's not enough tyrest content and i adore mini-formers so uhh  
> Tyrest Love-Note To Myself ft. Lockdown (and future Pharma)

It hadn't even been a week since you moved into the apartment, and already, it seems you've made an enemy of one of your neighbors. Your favorite succulent, a Parodia Magnifica, lay on the bench of the communal garden, un-potted and a bit smushed with (mysteriously small) footprints. Giving a sigh, you silently looked for the pot your succulent was previously inhabiting, a small groan of relief escaping you when you found it, tucked away near the more thorny parts of a rosebush

"Damn," you hissed, quickly drawing your hand back with a particularly nasty thorn decided to make itself at home in the palm of your hand, the little pot resting just a tiny bit closer now than it was before. With a grumpy frown, you turned around to collect the smushed plant, jumping a bit in surprise when the pot rolled to a stop, softly bumping against your thigh. Furrowing your eyebrows together, you turned to look and see if maybe the little culprit of the Plant Murder had taken pity on you, but all you saw was a pair of tiny red lights and sharp little hands sticking out from the leaves of a fig tree

Quickly collecting the pot, you climbed to your feet before shuffling inside, deciding not to stick around with the little (currently benevolent) little visitor

 

* * *

 

"... yeah, it just rolled back to me," you hummed into the phone, silently rolling your eyes as your aunt continued to chatter your ear off, silently moving your hand as a mocking-puppet as she continued on about the plant, and how expensive it was. "Yeah, I already told the building manager and he said he'd send someone to check it out, and yes, I have functioning locks on my door. I-"

You pause at a scratching sound, like a cat frantic to come inside, and you couldn't help but slowly walk closer to the door

"Hold on, Auntie, someone's at the door.... yeah, I'll call you back later I promise"

Hanging up, you quickly race forward to open the door, coming face-to-face with the face of a grumpy neighbor and a sudden weight against your leg followed with little pin-pricks as you hear clicks and hisses. "I- Can I help you?" you mumbled, wide-eyed and more than a little confused as your neighbor continues to only grow redder in the face, hissing, and grumbling and pointing down at your leg.

"Is _he_ yours?!"

Looking down at your leg, you're met with the sight of a very pointy, very grumpy mini-bot. You're unsure of the model, but you recognize it as a neutral, maybe a bounty-hunter line, considering the clawed hand and hook. Pleading red optics peer up at you as the little thing chitters, tiny claws digging even further into your poor leg. "Umm..." you hesitated, "yes? What, uh, what did he do?"

"That," the neighbor hissed, " _thing_ , has been tormenting my poor Swerve for a _week_ now! If I catch him again, I'll do more than give him a virus!"

With one last glare down to the little bot, your neighbor whirled around on their heel before stomping away, leaving you more than a little stunned as you softly shut the door, only turning to look down at the little bot after a particularly hurtful poke from the little hook. "Let me guess," you sigh, "you're the local stray"

The only response you got was a chittering hum

  

* * *

 

It was about a month after _that_ event that you learned 'your' new mini was a Lockdown model, indeed a neutral from the bounty-hunter line, and also (apparently) on the more dick-ish side. Word had spread that Lockdown was now yours and apparently the little guy himself thought so too, since you had fallen into the system of periodically checking your terrace and leaving a window open for him to come and go as he pleased, and occasionally you'd be gifted with a pretty leaf or (rarely) a shiny coin

You'd yet to tell your aunt about the mini, and staring down at the package now on your lap, you were starting to regret that decision. Somehow hearing about the 'crime' that centered around your apartment building, she deemed it fit to gift you with a Tyrest model, telling you over the phone that "they're _very_ loyal and protective! you'll _never_ have to worry about your safety again!"

Clearly she hadn't taken into account that many collectors of the Tyrest model reported he was 'snooty' and 'holier-than-thou', something you were experiencing first-hand as the mini was currently trying to fix his crown, a disgruntled chirp leaving him as he moved to collect his cape, swiping at your hand when you moved to help him. "Possessive," you mumbled, drawing your hand back defensively as the little Tyrest set to work adjusting his cape until it was gracefully resting on his shoulders. Your poor Lockdown barely had a chance to run when Tyrest spotted his fellow mini standing on the back of the couch

He pointed and hissed something in binary that Lockdown had taken offense to, before the bounty-hunter lept at the new mini and sent them both tumbling to the floor, rolling and biting and hissing. Hurridly grabbing a cushion from your couch, you waited until the two rolled close enough before 'WHAP'ping them both with the cushion, startling them enough for you to grab Lockdown away, furrowing your eyebrows together when his spiky frame dug into your skin

"No fighting" you grumbled, softly setting the bounty-hunter on the couch before leaning down to gather up Tyrest, ignoring his binary protests and giving him little wiggle-room, you brought him to eye-level before glaring at him.

"No fighting, especially with Lockdown. He's a welcomed guest and can stay here as long as he likes"

When Tyrest chittered at you, you had an inkling of a feeling that you were being insulted in binary

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Lockdown had demanded he be placed in his normal sleeping spot, smooshed between your shoulder and the pillow, though with the addition of Tyrest, he was quickly dethroned. Tyrest had made himself right at home on one of your favorite pillows, hissing and swiping at both you and his fellow mini every time you even remotely got too close for his liking. Deciding to give up and let the little jerk have the bed, you grabbed Lockdown before letting him nestle down in the crook of your shoulder (ignoring his little chuckles as he stuffed his peds into your shirt), you also grabbed for the blanket at the end of your bed. The ungodly noise that escaped Tyrest was not one you were going to forget anytime soon, the little thing hissing and snapping as he all but threw a tantrum at the idea of you 'stealing' his new 'cape'

Knowing you had another blanket hidden away in the living room, you decided it wasn't worth it to argue with the little mini, you merely bid him goodnight before disappearing through the doorway and to the couch. After making yourself comfortable on the couch, Lockdown had quickly found his own sleeping spot by cuddling close to your chest under the blanket, his little purrs soothing as you drifted into sleep. Apparently, sleep was not in the cards for you tonight, since you were dragged from your sleepy state by the silent whimpers of Tyrest, the mini clutching his cape close as he reached his servos up and out in a silent demand of 'pick-me-up'

You were absolutely helpless to the pitiful look in those yellow optics, and as you picked him up, you could feel a subtle purr echo through his tiny frame. Placing him on the couch, he quickly scurried towards your pillow, burrowing down to nuzzle in your neck (though you gave a slight glare when the crown knocked against your chin) and when he had finally settled down, everything was quiet and you were even brave enough to hope that you all could get some sleep. And then Tyrest reached down to smack Lockdown a final time before quickly burrowing back into the dip that your neck and shoulder provided

It was definitely going to take a while for all three of you to fall into a new rhythem, but you had faith that (if life didn't throw any more mini surprises at you) you could all settle into a comfortable existence together, small (read: petty) fights aside


End file.
